legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Katara
Katara is a human girl from the Avatar Universe and a waterbender. She lost her mother at a young age and thus mentally grew up into a mother role for her brother. THey encounter and met Aang frozen in an iceburg who Katara breaks out with her powers. And thus they became friends and after getting more allies such as Toph, Suzi and Zuko (Who Katara had to comes terms with trusting) They defeated the Fire Nation and saved the world from Fire Lord Ozai, Azula and the others. Because the show ended everyone returned to their normal age as did her. She was approached by Twilight and King Julian under Bender's orders being given a offer to join The B Team, as she was the same age she was before hand she accepted the propsoal as she has heard about The B Team's adventures and reuptation. They were happy but Julian did something stupid by hitting Twilight's horn and she zapped the young girl with the pony's magic. Through the magic she aged up to her teens. Julian aplogoized but Katara did not care for she can change into her other season 3 looks whenever she wants and also her Waterbending potential was fully unleashed due to what happened in the series becoming much more powerful and she acquired Bloodbending to her disstafaction. She met Bender and his other 4 main members and told the robot that she was honored to work for a guy like him and told him she will do anything to assist him and his friend. Katara is the one of the Goaway members who is helping Bender against Iron Queen by gathering his info and doing other stuff for him. She and Zuko will assist Bender in his 7th Pure heart. She was supposly caught by Calamitous but she escaped and met back up with Bender and co to keep her part. She then helps the group take back Amity Park from Calamitous's toybots. Katara then helps her pals take back Calamitous's stolen lab Friends: Aang, Sooka, Toph, Zuko, Suzi, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Finn, Django of The Dead, Twilight Sparkle, Captain Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Obi Wan, Cammy, Gru, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, Sandy Cheeks, Asami Sato, Danny Phantom Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Azula, Hama, Iron Queen and her Syndicate Trivia Like Zuko she has joined The B Team and acts alongside him and the others If Bender and co ever go to the Legend Of Korra Unvierse she may be experince some shock at seeing her older self Orginally She was going to be under the cute character category but her transformation into near adulthood make her a hot and sexy character Like Zuko she is working secrelty under Bender's employ like Jill Valentine and others Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar Universe Category:Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Girly Girl Category:Elementals Category:Goaway Team members Category:Sibling Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies